Letters
by emeraldmalfoy
Summary: Whenever Draco and Emily are in their 3rd and 2nd year, they start to have feelings develop. Feelings ensue, and things begin to ensue. This is OC/Canon Character. This character belongs to me!


_Dear Mum, _

_I've not had a chance to tell him how I feel yet. It's hard for me to find out the words. I mean, I just met him last year. This is the first owl I'm sending. I'm on the Hogwarts Express right now, sitting by Draco. He's trying to read over my shoulder, but I'm not going to let him. He's gotten taller, a lot taller. And he's not so skinny anymore. He's…kind of…fit. I'm scared he doesn't like me back. I'll be sending this with Hades, so make sure to send it back. I'll be waiting for your advice._

_Lots of love,_

_Emily_

Emily Kelly attached the letter to the black, ruffled owl, and stroked his feathers, before smiling. "Go on then!" She said, and watched as it flew out of the window.

"Exactly what _did _you write?" said Draco Malfoy, her best friend, and crush, who was smirking widely as he tried to read the indents on the paper from where Emily was writing. Emily quickly snatched the parchment up, and stuffed it in her bag, blushing furiously.

"Nothing of your concern, just girl stuff," she said, blushing harder. It wasn't a lie, it _was _girl stuff. Talking about her crush to her mother, that was girl stuff, right? Emily blushed even more, before grabbing her music player up that she'd brought from home, and swallowing, putting in a CD. She turned it to a track, thinking it was a rock song, instead coming out a chirpy voice,

"You're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I wanna marry, 'cuz you're the one for me, for me, and I'm the one for you, for you, you take the both of us, and we're the perfect two."

Draco's smirk widened, and Emily turned it off quickly with shaky hands, her heart racing. She was afraid of this, having to face her crush and talk to him normally; she was always kind of awkward with her crushes, and the music that had blared from her music player wasn't helping.

"Hmmm, what's that then?" Draco said; smirking towards the notebook that had a piece of paper sticking out, with the words '_I love'; _the rest of the sentence was blocked out. She looked over, and suppressed a squeak, before shoving it down into her bag even more, and was saved by her owl, who was hooting and flapping its' wings. Her mom had replied.

"Oh! There it is!" She said nervously.

She took the letter from Hades' beak, and bit her lip, reading over it.

_Emily,_

_I know it's hard to tell a boy you like him. But you're a Gryffindor, aren't you? You should be brave. Try and get up some courage, and get to know him. If he hurts you, you tell me, and I'll make sure that he regrets it. – (_At this, Emily blushed) –_ Love, I promise, you'll do amazing. What else is going on? Are you making other friends? I hope so. I've sent with Hades some things you've missed, just in case. I hope you do well this year, and be careful! I've heard about that Sirius Black, you have to be careful, understand? I love you. Your little sister is in Salem Witches' Institute, so she'll want to hear from you. I love you, sweetie, and be careful. Don't go looking for trouble, and remember I'm always here._

_Love, _

_Momma_

Emily realized she was smiling. Her mother was an amazing woman; she always listened to her, and cared about her. She remembered the package only too late; Draco had grabbed it, and was un-wrapping it.

He pulled out a pack of pads, and raised his eyebrows, smirking. Emily's face turned pink, and Draco sniggered slightly, making her face turn pink. Emily squeaked loudly, before grabbing them and shoving them in her bag, blushing furiously.

"Draco, stop! It's not funny!" She squeaked, putting her hands on her hips. Draco nodded, swallowing, and sat down, his face a bit flushed. She sat down beside him, before there was a lurch on the train; it had come to a stop. Emily let out a whimper, before moving to the window, and staring out of it, her heart racing quickly.

"There's something moving out there…" She whispered, heart pounding quicker and quicker with each passing moment. Then, everything went dark. The lights flickered off, and she whimpered, running quickly over to Draco, and shivering violently. "I think someone's coming aboard…" She whispered, her heart racing even harder, and she looked up at him.

Draco didn't know what he did it for. He grabbed her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her very closely, trying to keep her warm; it had gotten really cold. He suddenly felt as if nothing would make him happy again.

Emily felt the same; drained, depressed, and as if she'd never be cheerful again. She leaned her head on his chest, and her mind remembered one thing: Draco.

"Dragon…" She whispered, her heart pounding, and stared up at the ceiling. Finally, the lights came back on about 5 minutes later, and she leaned her head back on the seat, trying to recover. "What the bloody hell was that thing?!" she cried, almost sobbing.

"Calm down, Em," Draco said, in a soft but firm tone. "I think…hold on." He poked his head out, and turned, seeing Harry. He sneered. Normally, he wouldn't speak to him, but right now, his best friend…and crush wasn't doing well.

"Potter!" he hissed. "POTTER!" He snarled, before walking up to him. "Normally I wouldn't even speak to you, Scarhead, but my best friend isn't doing well. So tell me, what the HELL happened?!" He said.

"Dementor," muttered Harry, before snatching away, and walking back into the compartment.

Emily looked up, seeing the blonde enter again, and she shuddered with relief. She was terrified something else was going to happen, but thankfully, it didn't.

"W-what…what happened, Draco?" She whispered, looking up. Her green eyes weren't as bright as normal, because of the Dementor. It wasn't very helpful.

"It was a Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban, the wizard-" He began, but Emily finished off for him.

"The wizard prison," She said, swallowing. "That explains it." She nodded, before sitting beside him, and grabbing a piece of parchment, forgetting all about the crush for a moment. She just had to tell her mother something. She never got to finish her letter, so, soon enough, she was in her dorm. She smiled as she saw Draco off, and then walked up to her dorm, before dropping her purse, and whispering, "_Home_."


End file.
